


Untitled

by scribblesonapage (Jaeh)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/scribblesonapage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend died today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My best friend died today.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2012


	3. Chapter 3

July 2012


	4. Chapter 4

AugustSeptemberOctoberNovemDecembeJanuaFebruaMarApMaJuJASONDJFMAMay

201220132014


	5. Chapter 5

He came back today.

I don't know if I can forgive him.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgive him.


End file.
